


SelfIndulgence: Cassius and Din

by Lady_Astro_Ovess



Category: The Mandalorian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Astro_Ovess/pseuds/Lady_Astro_Ovess
Summary: Cassius would be so good to Din, and Din would’ve spent so long working up the courage to ask
Relationships: Cassius Ovess/Din Djarin, Din Djarin/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	SelfIndulgence: Cassius and Din




End file.
